


Beginning Traditions

by Aequoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/pseuds/Aequoria
Summary: Prompto starts getting ready for the first Halloween since the light came back. Ardyn is a little confused, but he’s happy to go along with it.You learn something new every millennium.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Beginning Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorchardofbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/gifts).



> This plotless little thing is a birthday gift for my beloved best friend Mallow who loves Halloween!! Happy birthday! I hope you like this- you are one of the most wonderful things that has ever happened to me and I hope you have a brilliant year.
> 
> I have no idea what kind of timeline this is. Post-canon, but Ardyn survived? Does he still have daemons? Everyone just adopts him as their big previously-immortal friend? No clue, but I like this.

The ladder’s kind of rickety, but Prompto reckons it’ll do for now. He makes a mental note to fix it later today after he finishes with all of the decorating. At the moment, though, he’s too excited to think about anything other than the task immediately ahead.

He doesn’t care if people think he’s too excited; it’s September 30th, which means it’s nearly October, which means Halloween is just around the corner, which means _decorations._

The inside of his house is already done up with all the little decorations that won’t get in his way until the actual day of, but he’s determined to make the exterior as spooky as possible. He putters around his tiny garden, adjusting his skeletons and making sure his pumpkins are looking their very best. It’s tiring, but when he steps back and looks at the whole effect, he’s incredibly pleased.

One last thing.

He picks up a string of hanging bats from the near-empty box and heads for the ladder. A few of these little guys under the roof would be too adorable to resist. He tests his weight against one of the rungs, and then, deeming it safe enough, takes a step up.

The ladder holds. He breathes a sigh of relief. He climbs up just until he can reach the bottom of the roof, and begins to string the bats up to the hooks he’d already gotten installed.

He should have known his luck wouldn’t hold. Just as he finishes attaching the last little bat, the ladder gives a loud creak. His foot slips, and then he’s falling.

Suddenly, big, warm hands settle on his waist, catching him. Prompto looks up, grinning at the sight of Ardyn from below.

“Oh wow, hey! You saved me!”

“Hello yourself.” Ardyn’s eyes crinkle in a little smile, and Prompto would swoon if he wasn’t already being cradled in his hero’s arms. “I heard from the others that you’re putting up decorations for some kind of festival. I came to see what all the fuss is about.”

Prompto gasps. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Halloween? Dude, you’re ancient, you should know this!”

“Halloween?” Ardyn wrinkles his nose. Gently, he sets Prompto back on his feet, and looks around at the decorations. “Ah, I think I’ve heard of this one.”

“It’s only the best holiday of the year! Okay, that’s it, you’re coming over on Halloween and we’re all gonna teach you what you’ve been missing.”

“I believe we had a similar event in my day, although it was significantly further into autumn. We tried to scare away evil spirits. It was significantly less…” He pokes the fuzzy purple spider stuck on Prompto’s front door. “Cute.”

Prompto grabs Ardyn’s hand. Ardyn stumbles from the sudden tug downwards, but laughs as he rights himself. “Okay, no, we are doing the whole thing now- costumes, candy, parties! I gotta tell the guys.”

Ardyn looks somewhat alarmed, which, okay, Prompto can understand. The poor guy’s only just gotten used to the concept of having survived through the whole prophecy; even Noctis still struggles sometimes. A Halloween party might be a bit much for now.

“We’ll keep it small,” Prompto promises. “You, me, the guys, and a ton of candy. We’ll get Ignis to make something!”

“Well, that does make it a little more tempting.”

Ardyn gives him a genuine, toothy smile, and leans in to peck Prompto on the cheek. Prompto blushes bright red, then pulls him down for a _proper_ kiss.

When Prompto finally releases him, Ardyn straightens his collar, his mouth still a little red, but looking very satisfied with himself. Prompto grins, looking him up and down. “Yeah, we’re getting you in a vampire costume for sure.” 

“I’m certainly more frightening than your average vampire, but do as you will.”

“Oh,” Prompto says, with a gleam in his eye, “I definitely will.”


End file.
